The History of Zuci
by Zuci
Summary: AU, OC, just the first typed part of my history..


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, sucks to be me! But I own everyone in this story!! 'sides Veggie-sama!   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Amazing!" whispered the Flocker-jin doctor. "She has incredible ki for such a young one, well, I suppose since she is the offspring of two elites.. It does not matter.. Forward Ames." 

The assistant in the mind chamber, Ames, proceeded to place the small girl in a rectangular, liquid filled bin. Their was a small ledge for her head so that she was not totally submerged. Even though the liquid looked like water it was not, it was a kind of lubricant that relaxed the body, mind, and conducted electricity. 

Ames placed several small suction cup like electrodes on the wiggly body, head, chest, arms, and legs. The doctor nodded to Ames as he walked up to the control panel, he then pressed the first red button in a series. 

The Saiya-jin child squirmed as the first medium voltage shock was sent through her legs. Another button, but the child ignored the feeling in her arms. Then practiced fingers swept to another panel and began a series of mind tests, reading the patterns of the mind waves coming from the child and printing on a long sheet. He muttered as the machine started slowly and beeped loudly. Ames immediately started to fold the paper spitting from the machine. The doctor studied the child's reaction to the mind probing, and muttered something agian with 'monkey' in the curse. 

"Ames." stated the doctor. 

"Yes, Doctor." came the immediate replay. 

As soon as the doctor had turned to the child, Ames had the foresight to lower the mind-view screen down. 

Suddenly a picture of pure color flashed across the screen, dazzling the eyes of the two aliens. The light quickly turned so intense as to become something more then just color. Both the doctor and Ames turned and covered their eyes to ensure they were not blinded agian. The light calmed, turning slowly to a blue-black. The doctor and assistant looked up to the screen after they recovered from their shock. A pregnant silence drifted over the two. 

"The only other time I've ever seen anything close to this was when-" 

"Ames. You are NOT to speak of that." the doctor had cut him off abruptly. 

"Yes doctor." 

The girl took that moment to giggle. A purely innocent sound of joy, which ended as the doctor turned staring at her, taken aback. She was probing at his mind! His eyes widened as hers narrowed in concentration. 

"Dear Kami, not even he-... I've never heard of a Saiya-jin having this much talent in just a few days after birth!" he beamed at her with his smile. He slowly lead her through his well guarded mind, taking her to a place where he might be able to understand her newborn thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Ames was watching what the child could see on the mind screen, seemingly random words flashed along with recent memories of the doctors work. Ames smiled at one long lost face, then working quickly, set up a mental force-field around the two, hoping that nothing would interfere with their fragile link. But as soon as the field is in place the minds disconnected in a moment of confusion from the child. The untimely break of the link did no harm to the child or the doctor, but had they gone any father, it might have. Knowing this the doctor soothed the child mentally, one-sided, then glared at Ames giving him the signal to take her out of the bin. 

*this could be what I've been waiting for... but the high power level might mean she would have to be trained as a warrior... hmm* 

he nodded agian in Ames general direction for him to put the baby in her sleeping quarters. The doctor went to the main console and opened the child's file. He tapped in a few things, age, height, weight. When he came to 'Power level' he paused for only a moment, his able fingers typed in elite, but then continued into a fiery persuasive 10 page story. After his writing was done, Ames came back in and began work of setting up the room for the next child. The doctor scrolled along the entire file, re-reading everything, trying to figure out where the mind had come from. The realization hit him, as he saw her parents names. The mother struck a chord in his memory, one of the most powerful women known to the doctor, who was at the moment serving as a personal sparring partner for the prince. And the male's name also jarred his memory, though he could not remember at the moment. 

*This child WILL be trained by me, I have to do this... for.. What is her name?* he scrolled agian, finding her name. *Well, Zucina. Im your new sensei.* 


End file.
